No More Playing Nice
by FinchelGleek4ever
Summary: AU. What happens when Finn and Rachel are left alone, when they find out that Rachel's Dads are out of town? Finchel One-Shot.


It was a Friday afternoon, when Rachel and Finn was getting ready to leave Glee practice, when her phone rung. She knew by the ring tone that it was her dad. "Hey Daddy"

"Hey Princess! How was school today?"

"It was great! I'm so glad that we have a three day weekend, so Finn and I can rehearse our duet for Glee, plus we get to go see that new movie at the dinner theatre. Finn's especially excited. I think he's just excited that it's a buffet dinner theatre!" she chuckled, poking at Finn's stomach.

He laughed as well "Rachel … about that. Your dad and I have been called away for a last minute conference in Miami; we're actually almost to the airport now. I'm so sorry sweetie, but we'll have to do the theatre another time."

"Oh" she sighed "that's okay. I understand and I'm sure Finn will as well" she stated as she looked at Finn "So, how long are you going to be gone for?"

"We'll be back next Saturday" he paused, trying not to think about the things that could happen while Rachel is home alone "Will you be okay? I-I mean all by yourself? We can always call Mrs. Jones and have her to come over."

"Daddy! I am an adult. I don't need Mrs. Jones to take care of me. It would be more like me taking care of her. I will be fine by myself, plus I have my friends. I mean if I get scared I can always go stay with Finn and Kurt."

He father cleared his throat "Rach-"

"You have nothing to worry about. I know what to do if something happens. I have plenty to keep me busy" she said smiling from ear-to-ear as Finn gave her a smirk

"Okay then. We've left you money for food. Remember Rachel we trust you – so no parties _this_ time!"

"I promise"

"We love you and we'll talk to you soon"

"Okay. I love you too" she started to hang up "Oh Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if Finn and I go to the dinner theatre? I mean, Finn did after all have his mind and stomach set on going tonight." They laughed.

"Not at all; go have fun" she heard him grunting and noise in the background signaling that they had arrived at the airport "And Rachel. Finn must go home tonight and every night. _NO_ sleepovers"

"Yes Daddy – I know. I love you. Be safe and have fun!" with that she hung up with her father.

"So what's going on?" Finn asked as they pulled into her driveway.

"This week is going to be so much fun!" she smiled big as she swayed her hips sexily as she walked towards the house.

"Rach – what's going on?" he asked as they walked into the house. Rachel stood at the door until he walked in, sitting his bag down in the dining room chair; heading into the kitchen to grab a soda and a bottle of water "I understand that we're not going to the theatre with your dads, which -"

Stopping dead in his tracks, his mouth fell open as he walked back into the living room to find an almost very naked Rachel. She stood leaning against the front door, with her left foot resting on the door itself, in her sheer black bra and panties (to match) and knee-highs "Rach" he cleared his throat, his jeans growing tighter "W-what's going on?" he asked, watching her walk closer with a smirk on her face. '_What is that look?_' he thought to himself

She pressed a finger into his chest, causing him to take a few steps back. He watched as she bit her lip after her tongue slowly swept across it. His body now pressed against the dining room table. '_This is kinda hot, but yet she's not saying anything, which for Rachel not to say anything makes this scary!_' he thought to himself. He sat the drinks down on the table, her body pressing into his.

His hands moved to rest on her hips; squeezing hard.

Staring at his chest, her heart began to race, as she'd never done anything like this before. Sure they had become sexually active, but this – was new for her. She'd never just stripped before and became the dominator; she always found it more satisfying for him to undress her, but she wanted to make her point.

Her fingers toyed with the buttons on Finn's button-down shirt. She slowly unbuttoned it one-by-one; with each button unbuttoned she would press herself into his.

His hands slid around to caress her ass, just realizing that she was wearing a thong (the thought making him grow harder). His head dropped to nibble on her ear as he moaned into it. She could feel the bulge in his pants, knowing that it had to be very uncomfortable for him. "Rach" he moaned as she tugged his shirt off of his shoulders.

She caressed his chest as his shirt fell to the ground.

His fingers slid along the waist of her panties; gently bringing them down on her hips.

Her hands fell to the waist of his jeans, as she slid her fingers just inside the rim of his jeans, making him gasp. Moving her fingers to the button, she quickly removed her hands.

His breath hitched as he moaned "Rach" A lite sheen of sweat now covering his exposed body; Her panties now forgotten about as they laid somewhere behind her.

She smiled up at him; biting her lip. She rubbed her hand (applying pressure) along the bulge on the outside of his jeans.

"Fuck" he whispered.

"Finn" she moaned out; the first words out of her mouth since they got out of his truck. Her breath hot against his neck, sending chills down his spine "I" she paused to nibble on his ear "Want" she breathed into his ear swiping her tongue along the outside rim of his ear, gently tugging the tip with her teeth "You" her hand still palming the outside of his jeans, applying a little more pressure with each word; she felt him twitch "Like. Never. Before." Her hips ground against him again – hard.

He spun her around (not able to take it any longer; let's face it - this is the hottest, sexiest thing that he's ever done); pulling her into his body (her back resting against his front); she gasped, moaning at his forcefulness "You say you want me" his hands moving all over her body; spreading her legs apart with his foot "Like. Never. Before." He growled into her ear; smirking "but the thing is …" his left hand slid up from her waist, grazing her breast to her shoulder, as he moved her hair from her neck and placed kisses from her shoulder to her ear, while his right hand slipped into her wet, silky folds. "I. Want. You." His hips bucked into her backside.

He slid the strap of her bra from her shoulder, with kisses following to it's now resting place; his fingertips slid along the top of the fabric, gently tugging it down exposing her already taught nipple. Taking her nipple between his fingers, giving it a pinch – just enough to make her purr.

She groaned as his right hand left her core "Finn" she growled. His left hand continued to massage her breast, while he used his now free hand to undo his pants, pushing them and his boxer-briefs down around his ankles, while kicking off his shoes and then along with his jeans. She could feel him moving behind her "Finn" she moaned again, until she felt his hands unclasping her bra and removing it from her body.

"Mmm – So beautiful" he moaned into her ear.

His hands caressing her sides, pausing on her hips as he pulled her into him, they were almost one. There was no more playing nice. He grabbed his hardened cock with his right hand, stroking himself lightly.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her back into him. He bent his knees, just enough, so he could easily slid into her when he was ready "Are you sure you want this?" he asked; she nodded. He teased her dripping wet opening with the tip of his hardened member; she tried to turn around, "No! Stay!" he grunted.

"Ohh Finnn" she moaned; he gently lifted her up, sliding inside of her. Her legs wrapped around his calves for a few seconds before her legs were wrapped around his thighs. He was gentle at first, thrusting into her.

Her moans became louder, her body began to glisten; his movements became faster "Harder Finn" she yelled. Slipping almost all the way out and then thrusting back into her as hard as he could. He could feel himself getting close; he knew he had to make sure she was satisfied first. He stalled his movements and moving forward to the living room door. He sat her down on the ground, spinning her around and lifting her again.

Looking deep into her eyes he saw lust and passion. He flashed his infamous lop-sided grin, which always made her knees go weak; then slammed back into her, pressing her against the living room door.

The sunlight streamed through the window panes that lined the sides of the front door. The sweat from their bodies glistened as they moved against one another.

His hand reached between them to play with her sensitive nub, but she grabbed his hand, stopping it. She shook her head "No" she breathed out "put me down".

He shook his head "No, we're going to finish this, right here" he growled "we're both close".

She nodded agreeing with his statement "Finn, please" she begged as she looked into his eyes.

"Rach, you okay?" he asked, slipping out of her, as he sat her feet on the ground, his tone much lighter than his last statement.

Her hands slid down his broad, wet chest; she nodded, looking up into his eyes and smiled before kneeling in front of him. She began to stroke him, which he didn't understand, why she wanted to finish like this "R-rach" he stammered to get her name out as he felt her take him into her mouth; the tip hitting the back of her throat.

His body shivered as she hummed making his member swell more. She slowly removed him from her mouth "I've always wanted to taste myself on you" she said; immediately taking him back into his mouth.

"Rach, no …" his head shook from side-to-side "I need to make you" knowing he could hold out, but if this was going to end good and on good terms he had to get her off before she got him off.

He pulled her up, from the floor; she looked into his eyes again "And Mr. Hudson" as she reached down to continue to stroke him "how do you think that you're going to get me off?"

He smirked "Like this" he quickly dropped to his knees; lifting one of her legs at a time onto his shoulders; now pressing her upper body into the living room door. His tongue slipped in and out of her; licking her from entrance to nub lapping up her juices.

Taking her sensitive nub between his lips and pressed hard; her body shook as he slipping his tongue up and down her dripping slit and then plunging as deep as he could back inside of her.

His arms wrapped around her legs, as he reached in pressing on her nub, while burying his face deep inside her.

Her body shook. Her moans were louder. She screamed his name "Finnn" as he slid two fingers inside of her find her spot. His mouth now on her nub; he could feel her walls clenching his fingers together. She screamed his name again until she came.

He licked her clean, not moving from her, until she cleared her throat. He looked up and smiled, as she nodded. He planted her feet on the ground and stood up.

Noticing that he was still hard "Now it's my turn" as she quickly kneeled in front of him again, taking him all the way in and humming as she hit the back of her throat. She pumped him in and out of her mouth a few times.

Feeling his cock twitch, she knew that he was almost there. She removed him from her mouth entirely and then forcefully shoved him into her mouth applying pressure and repeating the gesture a two more times – the last time she hummed while she held him in her mouth. He exploded into her mouth as she drank all of it, until he stopped twitching.

His legs were weak and somehow he was the one now pressed against the door, as he slid down it.

"Rach … that was"

"Yeah … amazing" she leaned forward to kiss him.


End file.
